


Band ageplay/ abdl oneshots

by Guest567



Category: Black Veil Brides, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Band, Diapers, Emo, Little, Littles, Multi, Pacifiers, Regression, scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guest567/pseuds/Guest567
Summary: What is says in the title.Leave me requests!!!I do any band pretty much





	1. Introduction:

Hi, I've realised that there isn't much band ageplay and I find it very adorable, so I will be writing mine and posting them here. 

Also, if you want to give me a prompt, either message me or leave a comment here. 

I don't do one direction.

I do most alternative bands, and if I don't know them, I will try my best to research their personalities. 

I also do youtubers, here are some examples of who I watch (this is not all, just a generalisation of what I like, if you think I might know a youtuber that you want to prompt, please send it, I will try my hardest to write it):

Shane Dawson   
my digital escape   
Our world away   
Social repose  
Jaclyn Glenn   
Itsblackfriday 

I will not include your name or dedicate a chapter to you if you don't want me to, obviously since this is ageplay some people find it weird and may not want their names over it, I understand. 

I do write with diapers, and I can do fics more for dl's if requested.


	2. Protective Ray-Gerard/Frank

Frank angrily stomped his door on the ground as he was told to repeat what he had just played for the fifth time. 

It was way past his bedtime and he was getting very frustrated with all of it. All he wanted was the damn album to be made.

"Frank, just play it again, your acting like a massive brat" one of the people working spoke, causing Frank to immediately start sobbing.

This, of course, caused the whole band to burst through the door as quickly as they could, Gerard being the first one to reach Frank.

He gently took the guitar our of his hands and picked him up, his legs sliding around his stomach as he gently rocked him, shushing him.

"What the fuck was that!" Ray spoke angrily to the man who had made him start crying. 

"Well, he was acting like a brat so I-" the man was cut off almost immediately.

"We told everyone in the building to go easy on him, we told every fucking one of you that if he looks tired or stressed out during a recording to come and get one of us, don't you even fucking listen!" Ray screeched, and then "hell, we were in the other damn room, we can't see into there because of the at the door is, but we can hear, we were five feet away" Ray ranted, while the man look over at Frank warily, he couldn't afford to loose his job. 

"Daddy, can we go home now" Frank lisped, still clinging to Gerard heavily. 

"Not yet baby, but you don't have to record anymore, Mikey needs to get some things done" Frank shuddered and pulled himself closer to Gerard, who walked them back into  the room, checking his diaper on the way in, which caused him to walk to the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell me you needed a change Frank. this could leak any second" Gerard questioned, as he took of the very full diaper and wiped him down, placing a new diaper underneath him. 

"Mean man was going to yell at me" Frank spoke in a tiny voice, a clear sign off regression. 

Leaving franks pants off of him, he picked him up and carried him to the largest sofa, laying down with him and pulling on a blanket.

"Just go to sleep, little one, I'll take you home with me when one of the others wakes me up, okay?" Gerard whispers gently.

"M'kay" Frank lisps around his thumb, eyes already snapping shut.

 

\--

What do you think? 

It's my first time writing ageplay.

Please leave prompts, I would love to write them.

It doesn't matter how extreme ageplay it is or anything, I will write it to the best of my abilities.


	3. Aeroplane troubles Andy/Ashley

25   
Ash POV   
All of us were boarding the plane home from a state a long way from California.

The tour had been great, except for the fact that it had to end with the bus driver causing a collision meaning that our bus was written off and we had to board the soonest flight home.

For some reason our youngest member had been extremely nervous ever since he hard the news about the plane.

Andy's hands are shaking and he seems extremely jumpy. 

Knowing that he suffers with anxiety, I decided to pull him to one side as we wait six hours for the nearest plane to California. 

The others at the other side of the airport, their suitcases deposited, a backpack in all of their hands. 

However, Andy has a backpack and a duffle bag which he refused to put onto the conveyor because he said that it had valuables in it, we weren't exactly sure what he meant by that, but Jinxx said it was fine and dumped the contents of his hand luggage into jakes bag with a glance.

I have no idea what they were saying with their eyes, but it seemed as if I was a secret that they were keeping from me.

Pulling Andy to a deserted seating area, probably due to it being four in the morning, I sit down with him, and pull him into a gentle hug, already feeling the heavy weight of his anxiety pulling down on me. 

"Ands, what's up?" I say gently, as I rub his back, embracing him.

Although he isn't having a panic attack, he is getting into a panicked state, and, as the guys have all done on the bus when he has one, I just need to be comforting and slow. 

Being the newest member to the band, it seems as if I am missing a lot. 

I was supposed to join the band six months prior to when I actually joined, but I had no way of getting to California and, being a small band, none of us has the money for me to get to California, so I remained a member of the band.

They would email me songs and we would occasionally Skype, but I wouldn't consider myself a member of the band until when I met them all in physical form.

He pulls away but leans onto my shoulder, and it's only then that I get a good look at the long-haired boy. 

He has tear tracks down his face, and he has the most innocent look on his face.

"Ashwey" he says gently, taking me aback slightly, but I don't let my expression change, as my brain automatically clicks, he must be a little. 

I found the pacifier on the bus a while ago and didn't want to say anything, because for one I didn't even know who it belonged to. 

"Hey, little bud, what's the matter" I say gently, wiping a stray tear from his face. 

Although he's in little space he still seems terrified out of his very mind.

"S-scawed, never done before" he mumbled quietly, and although he's really cute, I thankful that the flight is an early morning one and no one seems to be about. 

"You've never been in a plane bud?" I ask, "don't worry, it'll be fine, I'll let you have the window seat, you can watch people turn into ants" I continue in a soft voice, I've never been a daddy before, but I heard about it from people at my old school, I never had any friends there, and I was bullied pretty badly, but that didn't stop me from listening into the weird conversations very one had during lessons.

"People turn into ANTS!" Andy spoke, looking around in a panicked state, his eyebrows hid, eyes wide. 

"No, honey, we just go into the air and they look tiny, is all" I say smoothly, causing him to calm down and me to wrap both of my arms around him, sheltering him in my hoodie, and smiling as he slowly drifts off.


End file.
